


Looking Cool Joker!

by Bone_Master



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Master/pseuds/Bone_Master
Summary: Morgana catches Joker in an intimate moment, and wants to join in, with... interesting results.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Morgana (Persona Series), Amamiya Ren/Morgana (Persona Series), Kurusu Akira & Morgana, Kurusu Akira/Morgana
Kudos: 16





	Looking Cool Joker!

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous commision, I'm definitely not into it myself guys, I swear...  
> I haven't even read over this bc I just finished it, I hope it's good? (I'm DRIPPING professionalism). Hoping this does well for the rarity alone, almost no Joker/Morgana stuff on here, probably because everyone on AO3 aren't degenerates, but I digress...   
> Hope you guys enjoy the problem I've solved that nobody asked for a solution to.

Morgana was straight.

Or, more specifically he was into girls.

Or, to be extremely specific, he wasn't into guys.

This idea was held at the forefront of the feline's mind as he lay curled in Ren's bag, having only woken up. He was watching his master now, fascinated with his lewd hand motions from his bed across the room. It's been a while since Morgana has been able to jack off like that, as a cat needing to grind his dick against surfaces to get off (which at times could be more painful than pleasurable).

Ren was properly stroking his dick, his long (and surprisingly thick) member twitching in his hand as he did so. His pyjamas had been removed to the point at which they were barely on him, bottoms pooled around his ankles while top was pulled up to his neck, exposing his lightly toned chest and erect nipples. Whether intentionally or not, he was exposing most of his naked body to the attic, which wasn't a problem most of the time, however this time the Phantom Thief had an unknown surveyor.

Morgana hadn't meant to watch his master play with himself, nor had he meant for his lurid, throbbing cat cock to become unsheathed and hard at the enticing display before him. The more he watched, the less he wanted to look away. Rather annoyingly, thoughts of licking and sucking the fat dick he was watching creeped into his mind, causing Morgana began to become incredibly uncomfortable as his dick began to tremble and shiver with pleasure, despite lack of contact with anything but air. 

He began to wonder what the teen was thinking about. Was it one of the girls from the Phantom Thieves? Or perhaps it was any one of the women he knew outside of school? It was quite unimportant to Morgana as, either way, it was hot to watch. He began to grind his dick slowly against the soft bag he was nestled in as he watched, taking extra precaution in making as little noise as possible, because despite the quiet fapping (Morgana's cock twitches) and Ren's feminine moans (Morgana's dick jolts) he knows it is a frighteningly silent atmosphere that even the smallest mewl could pierce. So, Morgana humps his bag silently.

Ren was still pumping his pole like a champion, his smooth and rounded balls gently swaying and slapping against his legs as he lay, half-naked and panting as he raised his unoccupied hand to tweak his already erect pink nipple. Even from his flat position, the phantom thief's chest rose quite a considerable amount, meaning his fleshy pink nipples were easy to see when exposed. This was incredibly fortunate for the feline voyeur, who took great pleasure in grinding his dick while staring at his master's chest, bright blue eyes glinting from across the attic.

Morgana continues his (admittedly difficult) ministrations, and in his lust addled state envisions Ren and he doing all sorts of stuff now, sucking each other off, rubbing their cocks together and finally he imagined the phantom thief raising the cat's lower half and pulling on his tail as he sinks himself inside, bottoming out in Morgana's plump behind. The feline realises just how wrong it is for someone of his kind to be thinking of being fucked by a human, and begins to slow his grinding down with a slight guilt creeping over him. However, soon he reasons with himself that if he is human anyway, then the problem is null and void, as thinking about another human is normal anyway and begins to speed up his rubbing. Morgana tells himself that is why, and ignores the small idea that it may just be the wrongness of it that caused the twitch to shoot through his cock. 

It was only when Morgana began to rub his dick against his (not really his) bag again, he noticed that the Phantom Thief had stopped his feverish masturbation. Morgana eagerly looked around for any end products of his master's self-relief, quite disappointed that he may have missed the climax of his accidental fap fuel. It is only when the white fluid is nowhere to be found that Morgana freezes with a dreaded realisation. Looking up the cat meets his master's eyes. The tension created from this sexually charged standoff was so heavy that Morgana felt as though he couldn't move, frozen under Ren's steely gaze.

Was there a chance that he...? No, of course he could tell, Morgana wasn't exactly being discreet with his... arousal. This was it- he was going to be thrown out of the house. Ren would finally see Morgana for the filthy feline pervert that he is, an idea that caused a great deal of shame, and an embarrassing amount of arousal to well up within the black cat. The long and tense silence was made worse by Ren seemingly being stuck by it as well, giving no indication that there would be any change at any-

"Morgana..."

His eyes widened and his body tensed up to match the atmosphere. Ren's poker face gave no indication as to what sort of intense reaction was going on behind his soft features, Morgana's fear stopping him from realising that Ren had yet to show any anger nor sign of berating him in any way. In fact, if Morgana had been paying attention to Ren, he would notice that he wasn't covering his cock in any way, in addition to the fact that it was still fully erect and twitching. This was, in fact, because Ren was incredibly turned on from having his cat watch him play with his cock.

Morgana's piercing blue gaze began to make Ren feel slightly uncomfortable causing him to turn to face Morgana. It was only with his throbbing pink tip pointed towards the group's guide that Morgana trailed his eyes from his Master's face down to his dick, which was now pointed straight at him. What was this supposed to be? Some sort of twisted tease? Was Ren gloating, making fun of him? Or was it... an invitation?

Morgana threw caution to the wind, the tension finally reaching its breaking point, as he hops down and saunters slowly across to Ren, the young man beginning to slowly stroke his cock again, both now confident in the other's motivation. As the feline grew closer towards the bed an immeasurable wave of heat rolled over him, whether that was from the accumulated body heat in the stuffy attic or whether it was simply his own nerves tangled with his arousal he did not know, but frankly Morgana didn't care, the heat wave feeling quite pleasant. At the foot of the bed Morgana felt as though his cock would burst then and there, the weight of the tension feeling almost crushing as the black cat stood on the precipice of no return, crossing a line that would mean they would officially become more than just accomplices. Morgana jumped.

Ren stared at the quadrupedal cat staring back at him, breath hitching as Morgana stared intently at his hypnotic stroking, lewd ministrations being far beyond anything either had imagined the two of them doing. Ren could see clearly the bulbous red cock between Morgana's hind legs as he sat and watched the young teen jack off, Morgana's cat dick twitching wildly with the lack of attention it had received. Ren had never noticed before how cute Morgana was, but now watching him as they both desperately panted at each other’s exposed bodies made him realise how much he... appreciated Morgana's physique.  
Morgana watched Ren's glistening, wet, red tip bob up and down as he traces the lithe fingers that run along the thick cock that is being stroked for his amusement. The rest of Ren is also appreciable, thin body with perky nipples (erect, of course) with a feminine face and a head of hair that may be too much for some, but for a cat it was just the right amount. Although Morgana was not paying enough attention to the rest of him, being far more occupied with watching his private exhibition, drifting closer and closer to get a closer look, the thick scent flooding his sensitive nose, and closer until...

Ren lets out a soft gasp as he feels something cold and wet pressing against the side of his manhood. Looking down he finds Morgana just as startled as he is, wide eyed at his accidental intimacy. He tries, he really tries not to sniff the scent of his master's prick. He fails. Trailing his furry face along the underside of Ren, Morgana moves his hyperactive nose up to the tip, and pushes it down and takes a long, slow inhale, causing the Phantom Thief to groan and grip the back of his partner's head.

"Ah... Morgana..."

The teen cutely bites his lip as his pet, glints in his eyes, breathes in the musky scent of dick, eagerly taking in as much as he can, letting his tongue loll out of his mouth as he gives in to the pleasure of the moment, grinding his cock against the bedsheets as... Wait... Is his tongue...? "M-Mona, more... move your mouth more..."

Morgana realised he had been unknowingly rubbing his sandpaper-like tongue over his master's meat in his lust addled haze, however it was not an unpleasurable experience. Shutting his eyes Morgana began to run his tongue over the side of his cock, slathering it in his spit and saliva as Ren removed his lean fingers and gave himself to the intensely good feeling of his cute little cat diligently lapping at his cock. Closing his eyes, he began to rub his hand over the bottom's head, petting him like a cat and almost whispering "Good boy. Keep going," spurring Morgana on to keep licking, more and more until his tongue grazed the sensitive skin at his tip. 

A further moan led to Morgana wrapping his soft mouth around his tip, rolling his tongue around the fleshy end as he begins to move his mouth in tandem with the feverish thrusts his partner is placing against his mouth. Body heat rises. Sweat builds. A humid atmosphere is created through sheer sexual drive, both parties moaning softly as the ministrations continue, Morgana kneading his soft paws on Ren's soft balls as he sucks his master's cock.

As he took more and more into his mouth, Ren came closer and closer to his bursting point. He grabbed the back of Morgana's furry head and pushed his dick down into the back of his tight throat, only fitting about half of his member in. Morgana's eyes rolled to the back of his head as his face was fucked, letting his mouth hang loose as Ren thrust against it as if to choke his pet.

The inside of the cat's tight throat twitched to match the protrusion inside of it, the hammering finally stopping as Ren gave one, final pump as far into the hole as he could before releasing, his balls pumping and pumping until spurting ropes of delicious white down Morgana's throat. After gulping down as much as he could, Morgana needed to resurface, feeling as though his tiny stomach had been filled with his master's seed and needing air, and so he pulled off of the long dick whilst remaining loads were thrown onto his cute face as Ren beat himself off quickly. When he had finally finished and Morgana had been sufficiently covered in his cum, Ren felt as though he was drifting on air as he fell back on his bed. Nothing could feel better than this.

...

That was until Morgana climbed up on his soft chest to lick at his sensitive member. Looking down Ren was treated to a rather fetching view of his pet’s behind as the cat licked up all the remaining globs of sperm, his mouth now covered in smears of his master’s goey milk. Ren stared at the small twitching asshole and long twitching cock bobbing up and down with the lapping, tail eagerly wagging above, exposing his privates to the teen and giving him quite an... stirring view, at least the stirring beneath Morgana’s mouth said so.

Too tempting to pass up, Ren raised his head and leaned forward, skipping tenacity and fully pressing his face against the soft, fur covered behind, pushing his nose up against his ass and deeply inhaling while smacking his mouth against his red rod. Morgana, completely caught by surprise, bolting his head up and widening his eyes as pleasure ripples through his lower half, stretching his legs and mewling against Ren’s hardening dick. Their accidental 69 was something neither had anticipated, and yet both eagerly indulged in the lustful ministrations without consideration for morality or restraint.

With his lower half being eaten out by the teen, Morgana turned his distracted attention towards the hard again pillar in front of him, standing straight and twitching, seemingly more massive and swollen than before, and wrapped his sandpaper-like tongue around it again, and continued as he had been, only this time the leader of the phantom thieves was also occupied, rolling his own tongue around the cat’s cock as he smelled his cute butt.  
Eventually, under intense waves of pleasure, Morgana let out a loud mewl from his mouth as he began to let out large spurts of cum from the pointed tip of his bulbous cock, beginning to pool around Ren’s chest as he continues to wrap his tongue around the base of the dick and shove his face into the cat’s tiny rump. Both twitched uncontrollably, riding out Morgana’s orgasm as Ren drew nearer to his own.

After falling limp over his dick, Ren lifted Morgana onto the bed next to him, and scooped up some of the seed pooled on his chest and tasted it, savouring Morgana’s bitter milk on his tongue. He gazed down at the source to find him face down, ass up, tail raised with his head turned round giving his master a sultry lidded gaze. Ren was behind him in seconds, lining his soft cock up with the wet furry asshole and sinking himself inside, bottoming Morgana as he gently pulls his tails and thrusts against him. Pounding faster and faster, the teen humps his pelvis roughly into the mewling cat as both give their thoughts to unadulterated lust. The rest is a mad blur for Morgana, heated passion being the one constant he remembers from the night before whilst sitting comfortably in ‘Joker’s bag the day after as they converse with the other phantom thieves. 

“For Real?!” came Ryuji’s response to something Morgana did not care enough to pay attention to.

“Oh Skull, you’re pathetic” came Ann’s response, before smiling at Morgana for ‘borrowing’ one of his lines. For some reason though, Morgana wasn’t embarrassed or flustered. It was only when Morgana looked up at Joker, who let out an adorable smile that Morgana blushed, a warm feeling burning deep within his stomach as he feels a rush of all emotions at once. 

Was this going to be something temporary? 

Or did Ren feel the same way?

Morgana stealthily wrapped his tail around the phantom thief’s arm. He looked down and smiled before leaning down and stealing a kiss behind the rest of the group. Morgana’s eyes widened before shutting again, letting his worries rest and just being in the moment.  
It’s not like Joker was going anywhere...

Right?


End file.
